fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Blake Belladonna (Volume 1-3)
Heroes, Attacker, Vale, Beacon Academy, Team RWBY, Faunus ---- Blake Belladonna is a Huntress-in-training enrolled into the prestigious Beacon Academy, and appears in RWBY: Heroes vs. Villains as an Attacker Character. While at Beacon Academy, she is part of a team led by Ruby Rose called Team RWBY, and is partners with Yang Xiao Long. Blake Belladonna is unlocked from a Starter Pack given by Headmaster Oscar Pine during the game's tutorial. She is required for the Heroes Journey Bumbleby, which rewards her Post-Timeskip version. Abilities Gambol Shroud (Basic) Blake slashes at her target enemy, dealing Physical damage. This attack has a 30% chance to call Vol. 1-3 Yang to Assist, if she is present. List of bonuses added each Rank: *Ability Rank 2: +5% Yang Assist chance *Ability Rank 3: +5% Yang Assist chance *Ability Rank 4: +5% Yang Assist chance (requires Character Level 30) *Ability Rank 5: Add Yang inflicts Defense Down (requires Character Level 40) *Ability Rank 6: +5% Yang Assist chance (requires Character Level 50) *Ability Rank 7: Defense Down duration +1 (requires Character Level 60) *Ability Rank 8: +10% Yang Assist chance (requires Character Level 80) — Gambol Shroud Ability Rank 8 — Blake slashes at her target enemy, dealing Physical damage. This attack has a 60% chance to call Vol. 1-3 Yang to Assist, if she is present and inflicts Defense Down for 2 turns. Shadow Cat (Special) Blake uses her Semblance, gaining Foresight and Evasion Up for 2 turns. List of bonuses added each Rank: *Ability Rank 2: Add Tenacity Up for 2 turns *Ability Rank 3: Add Bonus Aura for 2 turns (requires Character Level 60 + Grade Tier VI) *Ability Rank 5: Buffs duration +1 (requires Character Level 80 + Grade Tier VIII) *Ability Rank 4: Effects can't be dispelled + start on cooldown (requires Character Level 85 + Grade Tier XII + ) — Shadow Cat Ability Rank 8 — Blake uses her Semblance, gaining Foresight, Evasion Up, Tenacity Up and Bonus Aura for 3 turns. These effects cannot be dispelled and Shadow Cat starts on cooldown (4 turns). Blade Salvo (Special) Blake fires 3 beams from Gambol Shroud, dealing Special damage to all enemies. List of bonuses added each Rank: *Ability Rank 2: +5% damage *Ability Rank 3: +10% damage *Ability Rank 4: Add Potency Down on 2 Critical Hits (requires Character Level 30) *Ability Rank 5: +10% damage (requires Character Level 40) *Ability Rank 6: +15% damage (requires Character Level 50) *Ability Rank 7: Add Tenacity Down on 2 Critical Hits (requires Character Level 60) *Ability Rank 8: +20% damage (requires Character Level 80) — Blade Salvo Ability Rank 8 — Blake fires 3 beams from Gambol Shroud, dealing Special damage to all enemies, and inflicts Potency Down & Tenacity Down for 2 turns if scoring at least two Critical Hits. Blang (Partner) Blake calls Vol. 1-3 Yang Xiao Long to Assist, dealing Physical damage, then Blake assists dealing 50% less damage. List of bonuses added each Rank: *Ability Rank 2: -5% Blake damage penalty *Ability Rank 3: -5% Blake damage penalty *Ability Rank 4: -5% Blake damage penalty (requires Character Level 30) *Ability Rank 5: -5% Blake damage penalty (requires Character Level 40) *Ability Rank 6: Add Evasion Up for 2 turns on enemy Defeat (requires Character Level 50) *Ability Rank 7: -15% Blake damage penalty (requires Character Level 60) *Ability Rank 8: -15% Blake damage penalty (requires Character Level 80) — Blang Ability Rank 8 — Blake calls Vol. 1-3 Yang Xiao Long to Assist, dealing Physical damage, then Blake assists. If Blake defeats her target enemy, she gains Evasion Up for 2 turns. Traits Fortunate Faunus (Special Trait) If Blake wasn't damaged by an attack since her last turn, she gains Foresight for 2 turns and 20% Turn Meter on her next turn. List of bonuses added each Rank: *Trait Rank 2: +5% bonus Turn Meter *Trait Rank 3: +5% bonus Turn Meter *Trait Rank 4: +5% bonus Turn Meter (requires Character Level 30) *Trait Rank 5: +5% bonus Turn Meter (requires Character Level 40) *Trait Rank 6: Foresight duration +1 (requires Character Level 50) *Trait Rank 7: +10% bonus Turn Meter (requires Character Level 60) *Trait Rank 8: +10% bonus Turn Meter (requires Character Level 80) — Fortunate Faunus Trait Rank 8 — If Blake wasn't damaged by an attack since her last turn, she gains Foresight for 3 turns and 60% Turn Meter on her next turn. Trivia *Blake Belladonna is the only Character with the highest Evasion stats. Category:Articles by Anakin Nakamura Category:RWBY: Heroes vs. Villains Category:Rooster Teeth Category:RWBY Category:Females Category:Main Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters